Revenge
by WinchesterLover12
Summary: Sam and Dean arrive on a case not realizing that a witch is after Dean for revenge and has an idea on how to do it.
1. A New Hunt

Revenge

Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction story for Supernatural. I'm sorry if my chapters aren't very long but as I go and get used to writing it and everything they will get longer! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural unfortunately.

Chapter 1

Dean was dragged across the floor and pinned against the wall with astounding force. He blinked as he stared straight at Sam. He already knew that the situation was already out of control considering it was Sam himself that was holding him against the wall. It was clear that it was Sam and not Sam since there was a girl standing right behind him. The girl that was behind Sam had piercing blue eyes and long black hair that reached down to the middle of her back. If it wasn't for the evil aura that surrounded her then Dean would've hit on her fairly quickly. However, that would never happen since her first mistake was laying a finger on his baby brother just to get revenge on him for something that happened when Sam wasn't even there for and now his little brother was paying the price for his past mistake. He looked back up in to his little brother's eyes praying that he would see some part of the Sam that he knew was trapped in there somewhere fighting to break out at this very moment. Out from the corner of his eye he saw Sam pull something out of his right coat pocket. Looking down he saw Sam pull out a knife and start to bring it up to him to finish the job.

Two days earlier

Sam and Dean were driving down the road in their black 1967 Chevrolet Impala heading to Bellefonte, Delaware. Earlier that day Sam had been checking through his laptop searching for any new hunt that they could take on and found one located in the area they were headed to now.

"How far do we have until we get to Bellefonte Dean?" Sam had been leaning his head on the window deep in thought when he asked his question# He turned his head towards Dean, waiting for an answer#

"We're about two hours away from it. Of course I can lower the distance even more if my pain in the ass baby brother would let me go any faster." He looked at Sam with a knowing look since it was the truth that he could get them there a lot faster if he gave his baby her head. A smirk appeared knowing that it was going to irritate Sam.

Sam sent a glare directly at Dean knowing full well that his brother was just trying to get a rise out of him. He didn't give him a reply knowing that if he did that it would just be adding fuel to the fire and start an argument instantly. Even though it would be a friendly argument, it was something Sam would rather avoid. Taking out the map from the glove compartment he began looking for the areas where the monster was killing their victims at.

As he was looking at the map Dean looked over to see what he was doing. "So Sammy what kind of fuglies are we dealing with on this hunt?"

Sam didn't comment on Dean calling him Sammy since he had made it clear that only Dean was allowed to call him that; he had told this to Gordon at the bar when he made the mistake of calling him that. Plus it wasn't like Dean was ever going to stop if he brought it up. It was a term of endearment much like when they called each other 'jerk' and 'bitch'. Still looking down at the map that he was looking at Sam relayed to Dean what he had read on his computer that morning about the case, "In Bellefonte there were several murders that have occurred each one day apart each at the same time. Each person had their throats slit cleanly through with ease."

Dean looked away from the road again to look directly at Sam. "We could be dealing with demons here you know how they kill people. They usually slit the person's throat with a knife. That's what Meg did to Caleb and Pastor Jim."

Sam finally looked away from the map and looked directly at Dean. "Yeah but demons kill just for the hell of it. This is more meticulous than how demons operate. These murders are each day at the same time. Demons kill several people in one day and at different times it doesn't match up."

Dean turned his head back to the road and saw how close they were to Bellefonte. He was rather shocked to see that they were almost there already considering it only felt like they were talking for a few minutes. As they got into town they decided that they were going to check in at a cheap motel and brought all of their bags in; the usual digs that the family business called for. Neither of them realized a figure watching them across the road with a nasty look on her face and that was directed straight towards Dean.

Author's Note: And there's the first chapter you guys! Note that the first part in this is to catch your attention it'll be happening later on in the story so don't worry we'll be getting to that part! Anyway leave me some reviews! Catch you next time! Thank you so much to Kirabaros for betaing this chapter for me I appreciate it! :D


	2. The Villian

Revenge

Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back for the second chapter of Revenge! I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story it means a lot! I was very surprised to see so many people reading my story when I checked this morning! :D Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Sam and Dean got to their motel room they went straight to their beds. Dean was in his customary place by the door and Sam was furthest; it was the way it had been in practically forever since they started hunting. Dean started unpacking everything that he thought that they would need for the hunt and put them down on his bed while Sam was busy looking around at the motel. The motel was like any average fleabag motel they ended up at. The walls seemed to be very old since it was yellowing and peeling from the walls and the smell was rather repulsive but he couldn't quite figure that one out at the moment. There was also what appeared to be a wet spot on the floor that he'd rather not know what it was.

Walking back over to his bed Sam pulled out his laptop and headed to the table to start researching on what kind of monster they were dealing with and what they would need to kill it. While he was doing this Dean began salting the doors and windows for safety for whenever they were going to bed since they didn't want to be caught off guard by some fugly while they slept. After a while Sam looked up from where he was looking at and looked directly at Dean, "I think I found what we might be dealing with here Dean."

As soon as Dean heard what Sam had said he turned his head, looking over his shoulder, at Sam signaling to Sam for him to start talking, "Okay, give the skinny."

"It seems that we are dealing with a Beatrix. It's a cat of sorts and by the looks of things it's pretty old. Its weapons of choice are its claws and teeth, which explains how all the people have been killed. My question is how is it killing them all so meticulously? Every single victim it has killed follows the same pattern but Beatrix's don't normally do that. They just attack their victim and are done with it."

Dean looked at Sam and began thinking, his green eyes narrowing. "Maybe it's being controlled somehow? Like you said they wouldn't kill their prey so carefully."

Sam looked at him and then looked back at the laptop screen. "Yeah maybe." It was obvious that he was deep in thought at the moment trying to figure everything out that was going on at the moment.

Dean looked away from his bag and looked at Sam. "We can investigate everything tomorrow. For now we need to get some shut eye we've been driving for hours and we need to get sleep now." When he said this he climbed into his bed and went to sleep after a few moments.

Sam was still at his laptop and saved everything that he would need concerning the case and looked out the window at the black starry sky. He had a sense for foreboding, like something was going to happen soon and found he didn't want to know what it was. Walking quietly so as not to wake Dean, already snoring away, he climbed into his bed and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

About 45 minutes from where their motel was at

In a cave that was deep into the woods, a big cat came walking into the entrance, a sleek shadow of the night. Its icy blue eyes shimmered in the darkness as they fixed on the cave where its master had called for it and stood at attention. A stunning woman with blue eyes came out from the darkness of the cave and approached the cat calmly.

"You have done well my pet." She said this as she walked past it, her black hair moving with her as she walked. "You led him here along with his sweet and innocent little brother. How perfect. This could be the moment I've been waiting for to exact my revenge on him." She turned around to look at the cat that was standing in front of her.

"Unfortunately for him as soon as he killed my son he endangered himself as well as the rest of his family. Dean Winchester will pay for what he has done. My master has given me permission to take care of him myself. After all, I am merely an apprentice so I'm not as strong as a normal witch." She put her right pointer finger on her chin and began to tap impatiently. "Tomorrow we shall strike when the time is right." As soon as she was done saying this she and the cat walked into the darkness of the cave to sleep and prepare for what they were about to do. Neither of the Winchester brother's would know what hit them in the end.

Authors Note: And that's the end of Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. And So it Begins

**Revenge **

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me again! Sorry about the long wait and everything real life kind of got in the way and everything unfortunately ****. Been swamped by tests, homework, quizzes you name it lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Revenge! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural I wish I did but I don't ****.**

The next day Sam and Dean were already preparing to try to find the Beatrix. Dean was sitting on his bed cleaning all the weapons that they thought they would most likely need for the hunt while Sam was clicking away at his laptop seeing if he could find any last minute information that he thought would benefit them to get rid of the Beatrix once and for all. While Dean was still cleaning the shotgun in his hand he turned to Sam to see if he had found out anything new.

"Hey Sammy you find anything on how to kill this Beatrix?"

Sam was still typing away at his laptop not even looking away from it when he answered Dean.

"Yeah. We have to use silver bullets just like a werewolf."

Dean looked back down at the shotgun in his hand and replied.

"I have a feeling there's a but coming isn't there?" He said as his attention was focused on the gun in his left hand.

"Yep. Turns out the only difference between killing a werewolf and killing a Beatrix is that we have to shoot the Beatrix in the heart or head. If we don't do that they will just heal themselves." Sam was still typing as he was saying this, still trying to get any last minute details on the Beatrix.

"Hm. There's something interesting." Sam had said clearly focused on what he was doing at the moment. His face was illuminated in the darkness from his computer screen from where he was sitting at in his chair.

"What is it?" Dean said suddenly curious. He got up from where he was sitting at and walked past a particularly disgusting area of the carpet in the hotel they were staying at. He looked at it in disgust and pulled out the chair that was across from Sam, waiting for him to tell him what he found out."

"Turns out that not only does a Beatrix have claws and teeth as its main weapons but they also seem to have some kind of poison that coats their claws." Sam looked up at Dean and then quickly looked back down at the screen.

"What exactly does this poison do Sammy? Kill, paralyze, what?"

"I'm getting there Dean. Be patient I'm still trying to find out what exactly it does to the person." Dean remained silent allowing Sam to concentrate on trying to find out exactly what the poison would do if it somehow got in contact with a person. After about five or ten minutes he noticed that Sam stopped typing and seemed to be staring at the screen intently.

"What is it Sammy?"

"I think I found out what exactly it does to a person." He grabbed his laptop and turned it so that it was facing Dean and quickly started to explain everything to him.

"Basically if the Beatrix somehow scratches you the person who got hit by it gets sick. I'm not talking about not very sick I'm talking about 104 degree fever. This poison is intended to kill its target rather painfully and there's nothing a person can really do about it except wait it out and hope that somehow the person who got hit by it survives it. As soon as the poison runs its course the person will be fine again. The only problem is that it leaves the person extremely weak while they are poisoned."

"Oh, well isn't that just fantastic!" Sam looked up from where he was starting at his laptop and looked at Dean wide eyed. He wasn't expecting Dean to flip out that easily from something like that. He thought it wasn't such a big deal since it just meant that they had to be extra careful in how they handled this hunt. He especially didn't want Dean to get hurt from the Beatrix.

"Relax Dean the Beatrix won't be able to even land a hit on either one of us. As long as we keep our distance from it and shoot it in the head or heart then we shouldn't have a problem with it really."

Dean looked up at Sam from where he was sitting at and what Sam saw there seemed to shock him. It was not very often that he got to see past the mask that Dean always wore when he was around people, especially Sam, and now here he was staring at Dean seeing worry on his face. As soon as he saw it it was quickly replaced with the mask once again when Dean found out that Sam had noticed it. They couldn't really hide anything from each other anyway they practically knew what the other was thinking just by looking at them.

"I sure hope you're right Sammy." Dean said quickly looking away. He got up and began to pack the bag that they would need putting his pistol in the back of his jeans. As he was doing this he saw Sam get up from where he was at before in front of his laptop and shut it. He walked over to his bed and quickly took his gun, which was already loaded with silver bullets thanks to Dean, and put it in the back of his jeans as well.

**In the cave**

The witch was standing on a rather large rock that was outside of the cave. The cave itself was high and was towering over everything that was in the forest allowing her a perfect view of the surrounding wilderness around her. She was wearing a black dress. Every once in a while the soft wind would blow making her dress and long black hair billow in the air. The aura around the witch seemed to scream power to anyone that approached her even though she was an apprentice. If you would meet any other witch they would've told you that she was one of the exceptions and almost a prodigy for being only an apprentice level witch. She knew several spells that she could use to her advantage. Needless to say, if you made enemies with her then there would be hell to pay. Unfortunately, one person had and that person was Dean Winchester. In fact that was who she was thinking about at this very moment. She wanted him to suffer just like she had a long time ago. She had an idea already forming in her mind at the moment but she was thinking of the repercussions that might follow it if she did do this.

Her piercing blue eyes staring straight ahead of her contemplating her next move. To her this was like a chess game and she was thinking ahead of all the plays she would be doing until she would finally be crowned the victor of the game. Checkmate. In this case the King was little Sammy Winchester and the Queen was Dean. Just like a Queen protects the King. Dean protects Sam. If she can get passed Dean then she could get to Sam. She already knew, thanks to her servant, the Beatrix, that Sam was Dean's greatest weakness. He would practically die if it meant saving Sam in the end. As she finished this thought she felt another presence behind her and turned around facing the Beatrix.

"Nice of you to join me my pet." The right side of her mouth curved up in a slow smirk looking down at the Beatrix's icy blue eyes that were boring into her own blue eyes. The only difference with their eyes was that hers seemed to have life in them. The Beatrix's eyes seemed almost lifeless, dead, and hollow. It would have been terrifying to anyone who saw it but then she was not like the other people after all she had done this to the creature. The Beatrix was under her complete control. It was rather easy for her to control the beast after she had encountered it a few months ago. The beast practically obeyed her every command like a puppet on strings obeying the puppet master. The Beatrix climbed up the rock to stand next to the witch and was looking out at where it saw glowing lights at from neighboring areas around them. Of course Sam and Dean didn't know where she was located or that she was involved with the entire thing. All they knew was that there was a Beatrix. They were a mere forty five minutes away from where she was located at anyway. She turned to look at the Beatrix in which it turned and faced her as well.

"I'm sending you out now. You are to go out there and lead them to where you are at. When you have an opening on Sam scratch him and poison him." She smirked as she said this. The Beatrix nodded its head in full understanding and turned around walking away from where the witch was at and leaving the cave. She turned around and looked towards the lights again.

"Soon I will get revenge on you Dean Winchester." She smirked at this and stepped back into the darkness of the cave, her blue eyes glowing in the darkness.

**Author's Note: And there's chapter 3! :D hope all of you enjoyed it and I tried to make it pretty long! Hope I didn't disappoint lol. Anyway, please review and I'll see you next chapter! **


	4. An Old Friend

Revenge

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys! Glad to see so many people are reading my story but not too many reviews. Hope you guys are still enjoying it! Anyway, here is chapter 4 of Revenge.

With the Beatrix

The Beatrix was roaming aimlessly through the dark; it was waiting, albeit not patiently, for the exact right moment to strike out at an innocent victim.

Its orders were simple. Rack up a large enough body count to ensure that both Sam and Dean would be lured into its trap. The second part of its orders however was a bit more difficult. It had to try and create an opening in the Winchester defenses so that it could scratch Sam causing him to become ill. It knew that by going after the younger brother, the witch would have easier access to the older brother and that was her goal. Make Dean pay.

The Beatrix brought its nose up sniffing the cool night air; it was trying to locate any trace of a person might become its next meal. It had already killed two people in the last three hours, so it should be well on its way to getting the brothers attention at this point. It was snowing at the moment; and the roads were already being blanketed by a thick cover of white snow. The Beatrix's breath was coming out in thick white puffs of steam that hung heavy in the increasingly cold night air.

A loud thump caused the creature to shift its icy blue in a direction not too far from its current position. The unexpected noise had alerted the Beatrix that it had found its next meal clomping home in the rising snow. It made its way silently towards the sound. It hid in the shadows, approaching in a stealthy manner. It was a perfect hunter stalking its prey, waiting patiently to make its move.

A young woman, about twenty years of age, came through the clearing. She did not realize that tonight would be the last night that she might be alive. The Beatrix waited for her to move past its current position and then with a quickness that only this type of creature would possess, it was directly behind her. The girl turned upon hearing something unusual behind her, but before she could take more than a step, the Beatrix slashed out its claws. Deep gashes appeared across her throat causing her hands to go automatically to her neck in a desperate attempt to staunch the flow of blood… She quickly put both her hands on her neck trying to stop the bleeding. The thick crimson of her blood splashing down through her hands only to stain the white of the snow beneath her.

It only took a few minutes before she landed on the ground with a lifeless thud; her warm scarlet blood steaming in the frigid evening air. She was yet another victim in the rapidly growing numbers of deaths caused by the Beatrix.

The young woman's face was pale in the cascading moonlight, giving her an almost angelic appearance. Snow was gently falling on her only to mix with the blood that was still flowing from the gaping wounds in her neck, a growing pool of blood surrounding her slowly cooling body. The Beatrix glanced down at the body, its hollow dead eyes seeing that its job was now finished. It slunk back into the shadows, the pale blue glow of its eyes the only thing visible in the surrounding darkness.

Back with Sam and Dean:

Sam and Dean were in the Impala, the road flying beneath her wheels when they had heard a police report about several murders. The murders had happened right in the town where they were currently travelling through. Lucky for them they had heard the report only moments before they had left the motel in search of the Beatrix itself. They both knew that these murders were in fact the Beatrix. The creature had to have caused all these deaths and now they were rushing to where it was seemed to be waiting; before there were any more casualties.

Sam was looking out the window watching carefully to see if the Beatrix was somewhere around them. Dean was concentrating on driving on the slick roads, while tapping on the steering wheel and listening to Metallica. Sam had to admit, that his brother's music was actually starting to grow on him. He had gone from absolutely hating it, when Dean picked him up from Stanford, to tolerating it. Sometimes he found that he actually enjoyed listening to it, although he would never admit that to Dean.

It certainly beat the silence that always seemed to permeate the air between after they'd had an argument. Mostly because it would mean that he had to start thinking about a few things. One of those things being his supposed destiny. Sam hated to admit it, but his destiny scared the shit out of him. He didn't know when or even if it would happen. And even if he tried to change it by saving as many people as he could, there was no guarantee that that would even stop it from happening.

Ever since the demon Meg had possessed him a few months ago, he and Dean had been sticking a lot closer to each other. In the hopes that things like that wouldn't happen again. Sam understood that what he'd done to Dean while he was possessed wasn't his fault. As soon as those thoughts crossed his mind he quickly shook his head to rid himself of the unwanted memories.

Dean, seeing Sam's obvious distress, glanced over at him the worry written clearly across his face. As soon as Sam turned to look directly at his brother, Dean quickly slid the mask of indifference back over his face. It was almost like the worry was never there to begin with. The eldest Winchester cleared his throat before deciding to talk to Sam.

"So Sam, you found anything yet?" Dean asked his voice rather calm before turning his attention back to the road quickly. It was Obvious to Sam that he didn't want to wreck his baby.

"No I haven't found a thing, not yet anyway. There's nothing like we found in the alleyways or anything." Sam looked away from Dean as soon as his brother had asked him the question. He was once again looking out the window as the cloak of darkness made it difficult for him to see…but not impossible. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, causing him to look more carefully at the spot and that was when he caught a quick glimpse of the Beatrix.

"Stop! Dean Stop! There it is!" He shouted quickly, causing Dean to slam on the brakes abruptly. Both Sam and Dean jumped out of Impala, Sam not even bothering to wait till it had stopped completely. The brother's both ran to where Sam had seen the Beatrix. They began to look around for any signs for it. Years of fighting together had them back to back making sure that the Beatrix couldn't come from behind and attack them.

"Any sign of it, Sammy?" Dean asked while pointing his gun directly in front of himself; he and Sam had both pulled their pistols as soon as they'd exited the car. Both of their weapons were loaded with silver bullets and ready to kill if needed.

"Nothing yet." Sam was alert and completely focused on the task at hand. He was looking everywhere around them for the current position of the monster that they had come to kill.

It only took a few seconds before they heard growling off to their right. The brother's quickly spun their combined gazes in that direction only to see glowing blue eyes off in the darkness. They quickly turned around, changing their positions so that they were standing next to each other. Their weapons were currently pointing directly at the Beatrix; causing the creature to move slowly out of the curtain of darkness; only to reveal its repellant form in the streams of moonlight.

The Beatrix finally stood, fully exposed, in front of Sam and Dean. It was on all fours preparing to launch at one or both of them. The dead eyes were staring directly at Sam, knowing that he was the person it was supposed to target. It shifted slightly, flickering its eyes toward Dean and then narrowing them in response to what it saw. The creature knew it had to somehow distract the older brother to get to Sam.

It seemed like a stalemate beast vs human. Hunter vs hunted.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever and then suddenly all they could hear, from everywhere around them, was laughter…and evil laughter at that. They moved their eyes toward the sound, which appeared to be coming from where the Beatrix was at. They caught sight of a young lady with cold blue eyes staring directly at them standing next to the creature. Dean quickly redirected his aim toward the witch while Sam's remained trained on the Beatrix.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded from the witch, his gaze narrowed as he glared at her.

"Oh Dean you don't recognize an old friend? I'm surprised you don't remember me…considering you did murder my son." Her mouth curved up into an evil smirk knowing full well he would know who she was, particularly now that she had reminded him of what he'd done. Dean's eyes seemed to widen a bit as soon as she mentioned her son, but a fraction of a second later his face was back to its normal blank look. Sam turned his head a bit to look questioning at Dean, his eyes seeking an answer to this accusation from the woman.

"What's she talking about Dean?" Sam sounded genuinely confused.

"Long story Sam. You were at Stanford; I was on a hunt for witches. She was the witch…along with her son. I thought I had killed her, but apparently I was wrong. Her son however didn't make it. I hit him in the heart with my bullet." Dean answered his brother; not taking his eyes off of the witch that now she stood in front of him and Sam.

"Oh so you do remember. I knew that I would run into you again and I swore to myself that I would get my revenge on you one way or the other." She hissed; glaring directly at Dean. Almost like recounting the death of her son had increased her anger from smoldering to a raging inferno.

"Oh sweetheart you should've thought about that before you started to use supernatural creatures and monsters to kill innocent people." Dean snarled in response. He glanced over at the Beatrix and seeing its blue eyes and making a connection for the first time; she was controlling it.

"So you're the one who made the Beatrix kill all of those people. It all makes sense now; all these deaths. They were creating a trail for us to follow so that you could try to kill me." Dean answered, rather calmly, even though he knew he and his brother were in a bad situation at the moment. The witch just seemed to smile even wider at hearing his obvious understanding of the situation. She nodded her head in his direction, letting him know that he was in fact…correct.

Before Dean had a chance to answer her not-so-subtle-look, she lunged at him, a knife glinting in the moonlight. He barely had enough time to dodge it, before noticing that he had ended up being separated from Sam. In the same time that she had darted toward Dean, the Beatrix had come straight at Sam. It's only aim, to fulfill the mission that its master had assigned it. Sam's eyes widened and he moved swiftly out of the way so that it wouldn't collide with him. What he wasn't expecting was when the Beatrix made a complete U-turn and came straight at him again catching him completely off guard. This time Sam wasn't able to react fast enough and was slammed into the ground by the Beatrix. He struggled against its power, trying to get it off of him, but his arms had been pinned to his sides by the Beatrix.

Dean saw the desperate situation of his little brother, trying quickly to get to him, but finding that he was blocked off by the witch herself.

"I don't think so Dean. Your fight is with me…not the Beatrix." She smiled cruelly when Dean glared at her.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a piercing scream sliced through the air, coming from the direction where the Beatrix had been attacking Sam. Dean spun towards the piercing noise, his eyes widening in shock when he saw Sam lying on his back with the Beatrix on top of him. There were three large gashes that now marred Sam's stomach, the crimson blood gushing from them.

"No! Sammy!" Dean shouted in rising fear as he rushed toward his brother, completely ignoring the witch and rushing straight for the Beatrix. The witch, it seemed, didn't really care at the moment. She let Dean run right by her in order to get to Sam.

What she wasn't expecting were the three shots that came only a few moments later, slamming straight into the Beatrix's chest, directly where its heart was. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that her puppet was now gone.

Once again Dean had killed something that meant something to her. Her eyes blazed in uncontrolled anger as she watched the Beatrix's body fall to the ground, its icy blue eyes clouding over in death. She watched as Dean knelt tenderly beside Sam pressing gently but firmly down on his wounds, trying to staunch the blood flow and earning a pained groan from Sam. As she watched the brothers she had a new idea, her lips slowly curling up into a grin as she looked directly at Sam, his own pained gaze smashing into hers as she looked directly at the youngest Winchester. Dean knew that the poison was already coursing through Sam's body and that it was steadily weakening him, maybe even killing him. She knew that Sam wouldn't die from the poison. The boys will was too strong and combine that with the simple fact that he didn't want to leave Dean alone in this world.

Sam and the witch were still staring unblinkingly at each other as her eyes flashed a deep sapphire color. A few seconds later Sam's eyes also flashed with that same intense sapphire and he seemed to relax a bit. Sam stared at her as though he was in a trance and she smiled again when she saw his eyes turn from his normal eye color to that of dead icy blue… just like the Beatrix's eyes.

Instead of Sam's eyes reflecting the previously held innocence, they now showed only a lifeless and hollow quality. Dean hadn't seen any of this as it happened, which was her intention. She quickly muttered a spell under her breath which caused Sam's eyes to go back to their normal color. Once her job was done she turned and left, leaving Dean with Sam lying limply in his arms, weak from the blood loss of the gashes across his stomach.

Unbeknownst to the oldest Winchester, his little brother was now in fact controlled by his enemy.

Author's Note: And that's the end of Chapter 4 you guys! I've been shooting out really long chapters now haven't I? :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please leave me a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys! Back for a chapter! December 22 is my birthday so I figured what better way than to post a chapter for you guys? I'll also most likely be posting a one shot as well with hurt Sam and protective Dean not sure yet still trying to figure that one out yet lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and if I don't get to tell you guys beforehand Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! J

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural if I did I would be one happy girl! J

Dean was still cradling Sam in his arms and pressing down on Sam's wounds from the Beatrix. He was trying desperately to make sure his little brother wouldn't bleed out. Dean turned his head to the right a bit, seeking confirmation that the Beatrix was well and truly dead. The smell emanating from the beast was rancid and nearly overpowering. He turned his gaze away from it, disgusted at the creature and afraid of what it had done to his baby brother. He shifted and turned to his left. His eyes narrowing when he realized that the witch was now nowhere to be seen. He knew that she likely thought that she had won since the Beatrix had managed to injure Sam and there was a potential that he was now at risk of dying from the wounds. Dean turned back and gazed down at Sam, his eyes hiding none of the concern as it echoed across his face…just how worried he was staring at the severe wounds.

"It's all right Sam. You're going to be just fine little brother. I promise you." He said softly, making sure that he wouldn't betray everything that he was really felt at the moment. He also didn't need Sam to hear just how scared he really was; since that would simply cause Sam to panic. He kept both his hands on the wounds and pressed down softly but with enough pressure that it would staunch the bleeding.

"Come on Sammy. You need to work with me here buddy." He whispered to silent form of his little brother. He quickly took off one of his shirts, bunching it up and pressing it against the gashes, earning a groan from Sam for his efforts.

"I know it hurts Sam but we need to get you back to the motel so I can get you patched up." As he was saying this he began to rise up from the ground, pulling the large frame with him. He quickly put Sam's right arm over his shoulder and began walking back toward the Impala.

As soon as he got Sam settled into the car, Dean fired up the engine and floored it to try to get to the room as fast as he could. He glanced over at Sam and his heart dropped. His little brother looked extremely pale and he was barely even awake at this point. He was getting worse…and fast. As soon as he pulled up front in of their room, Dean rushed around the car to the passenger seat. When he pulled the door open Sam started to tumble out of it like a limp rag doll. Dean barely managed to catch him before Sam tumbled to the cold hard ground below. When he was sure Sam was secured against him, he brought him into the motel room. He kicked the door with his foot, once they had managed to make into the room, forcing it shut behind them. Dean carefully brought him over to his bed, the one furthest from the door. He gently laid Sam on the large bed and left the room to grab the first aid kit that he'd left in the trunk of the car. He came back the room swiftly, opening up the kit and pulling out everything that he knew he would need. He removed a bottle of pills and went into the bathroom getting a cup of water. When he returned a few seconds later he woke Sam up gently, urging him to take the pills and a few sips of the water.

"Here Sammy you need to take these pills before I stitch your wounds up." He lowered his hand so that Sam could reach them. When Sam swallowed the small white pills he then handed him the water that was in his other hand and took it away when he was done drinking it.

Dean took the sewing needle and thread out then and began the tedious work of sewing up the wounds that now marred his little brother's stomach. Each time the needle would come back up through the skin and was tugged securely; dark red blood would well up and drip down onto the white bed sheet underneath Sam. After about a half hour of doing this he was finally done and placed the thread and needle on the table next to the bed.

He still didn't know that the witch had his little brother under her control still since he hadn't seen her do the spell on him.

Dean put his right hand on Sam's head and noted that at least he wasn't getting a fever. He thought this was strange since it should've affected Sam by now. He walked back to the table where Sam's laptop was sitting open and the research was still in an opened window. He started looking through everything that Sam had found on the Beatrix. After a few minutes of looking through all the information he simply couldn't find anything new in the research that could tell him if the poison was truly working inside of Sam.

The Witch…

The witch was standing at the top of the cave where she had been when she sent the Beatrix to go after Dean and Sam. Overall, she was pleased with unexpected change of events. She was still angry at the fact that the Beatrix was now dead. But in return she had gotten a whole new person to do what she wanted. And that person was none other than Dean's little brother, Sam Winchester.

Of all the people she could control, he was probably the best because not only could Dean not do a single thing about it, unless he wanted to hurt his little brother. But Sam himself would make Dean pay for what the older brother had done to her son. She smirked a little at that. It was the perfect plan. Turn the brothers against each other and make them hurt or maybe even kill both of them in the process. Perfect.

She was looking over where the lights of the town illuminated the darkness and that she knew exactly where Dean and Sam were staying at.

Soon she would have her puppet with her and he would do everything that she ordered of him to do. Soon she would be calling him to her as it was. She absolutely sure that Dean would have noticed that the Beatrix's poison was not affecting Sam as it should be; she'd ensured that the poison from the original spell that she had used on Sam had been eliminated and that it would ultimately put him under her control. She glanced up at the sky and saw that it was getting darker. It was time to start her plan. She closed her eyes and began to speak an incantation to Sam, knowing that he could hear her in his sleep , telling him what he had to do.

Back with Sam and Dean…

Dean turned around seeing his little brother was getting restless. He pulled his tired body out of the chair and walked over to his shifting form.

"What's wrong Sammy?" He said gently and put his right hand back on Sam's forehead checking to see if Sam had developed a fever or not. Not feeling any heat coming from him, Dean pulled his hand off and dropped it back at his side.

He was looking at Sam when his brother's eyes snapped open. His own eyes widened at what he saw reflecting in his brother's gaze.

Sam's normally multi-colored eyes had taken on an icy blue hue… just like the Beatrix had. And where there had once been innocence in that gentle gaze, now there was only a vacant look on Sam's face. His little brother's eyes showed an almost dead look to them…like nobody was home. He took a step back, only now realizing that the witch was controlling Sam, just like she had with the Beatrix. Sam got up from the bed, his walk almost robotic like, as he moved towards the door. Obviously intent on going where ever the witch was located.

"Nu-uh, Sam. You're not going anywhere little brother. You got to snap out of this. Now!" Dean stepped in front of Sam, almost flinching when he saw the look on his little brother's face. Almost like Sam was staring right through him.

What he wasn't expecting though, was Sam for to grab him and slam him to the wall, effectively pinning him there. Dean watched as Sam's right hand come up, closing into a fist to hit him with, but also saw it shaking, like Sam was trying to stop what he was being forced to do. It was all for nothing, however when he saw was Sam's fist fly straight out, colliding with his face. Sam let him go as Dean landed in a heap on the floor. The last thing he heard was the door slamming shut and then all he knew was darkness.

Author's Note: And there's Chapter 5 you guys! J Hope you enjoyed it and like I said before if I don't get to say this beforehand Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Please leave a review!


End file.
